Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July
Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July is a 1979 animated film. Cast Singing cast *Red Buttons - Milton *Ethel Merman - Lily Loraine *Mickey Rooney - Santa Claus *Jackie Vernon - Frosty *Billie Mae Richards - Rudolph *Shelley Winters - Crystal *Shelby Flint - Laine Non-singing cast *Paul Frees - Winterbolt/Jack Frost/Policeman *Alan Sues - Scratcher *Nellie Bellflower - Lady Boreal *Thurl Ravenscroft - The Genie of the Ice Scepter Plot Winterbolt, a powerful, wicked snow wizard has caused havoc upon the people who have entered his domain. He is then punished by the Queen of the Northern Lights, Lady Boreal, when she places a spell on him that puts him in a deep sleep. Years later, Winterbolt awakens and in her final act of magic, Boreal transfers the last of her power into Rudolph's red nose when he is born, which will stop glowing if it is ever used for evil. Winterbolt learns of this through his Genie of the Ice Scepter and plans not only to dispose of Rudolph, the only power capable of stopping him, but also to reclaim his territory from Santa Claus. Meanwhile, an ice cream man named Milton from Lily Loraine's Circus by the Sea arrives and tells Rudolph and Frosty the Snowman that he plans to attract the heart of his girlfriend and Lily's daughter, Lainie, if they star in the circus. Winterbolt offers Frosty and his family (Crystal, Milly & Chilly), magic amulets to keep them from melting and enable them to perform in Lily's circus in which Rudolph is to star, but they will only be protected until the final firework fades on the fourth. Santa agrees to pick up Frosty and family before the magic wears off, but Winterbolt has his ice dragons create a blizzard to prevent Santa from arriving on time. Winterbolt then goes to the Cave of Lost Rejections and recruits an unintelligent, nasty reindeer named Scratcher, who is jealous because he wanted to be one of Santa's reindeer but got fired when Santa hired Rudolph. Now, Winterbolt recruits him to try to get Rudolph to turn, or at least appear, evil in the eyes of his friends. With the blizzard keeping Santa from getting to the circus, Frosty and family are worried. When Scratcher arrives, he forms an alliance with Sam Spangles during the parade. Scratcher, taking advantage of Rudolph's kindness, tricks him into stealing money from the circus and giving it to Sam. Rudolph agrees to appear guilty after making a deal with Winterbolt to extend the powers of the amulets Frosty's family wears for an infinite time in exchange. Frosty's family and friends and Lily are upset when Rudolph tells them he stole the money and his nose stops glowing, although Frosty doubts Rudolph would lie to them. Rudolph sadly looks at the picture of his best friend (Frosty) and his family, along with postcards from Clarice (expressing love) and Father Time (thanking him for rescuing the New Year's Baby). While moping by the seashore, Big Ben the Clockwork Whale arrives, and Rudolph tells him his problems. Frosty discovers the conspiracy of Sam Spangles and Scratcher, and he wants to restore Rudolph's glowing nose. Winterbolt takes advantage of Frosty as well by lying and agreeing to help Rudolph in exchange for Frosty's hat, with the intention of using its magic powers to create an army of snowmen. Rudolph manages to steal back the hat and his nose regains its glow. Rudolph returns to the circus with a policeman, who sets the record straight that Rudolph is innocent. The policeman also returns Frosty's hat, who is brought back to life, and everyone apologizes to Rudolph. Winterbolt arrives and tries to attack everyone, but Lily throws her guns at his scepter, breaking it and causing him to turn into a strange and creepy-looking tree. Once Winterbolt is defeated, Scratcher begins to vanish, Sam is arrested, and all the spells that Winterbolt cast wear off, but sadly, Frosty and his family melt. However, Jack Frost arrives from South America on Big Ben and brings Frosty and his family back to life with his cold breath. Santa and Mrs. Claus bring them back to the North Pole, but Rudolph stays behind and Lily lets him lead the flying circus parade to thank him for getting the circus out of debt. Musical numbers *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" - Chorus *"Everything I've Always Wanted" - Crystal *"Everything I've Always Wanted (reprise)" - Milton *"Everyday Is Just Like Christmas" - Lily *"Chicken Today And Feathers Tomorrow" - Lily *"I See Rainbows" - Santa and Chorus *"Don't Let The Parade Pass You By" - Lily *"I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day" - Chorus *"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" - Laine and Chorus *"Everything I've Always Wanted (second reprise)" - Frosty *"No Bed of Roses" - Rudolph *"Frosty the Snowman" - Chorus *"Now And Then" - Frosty *"We're a Couple of Misfits" - Frosty and Rudolph *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (reprise)" - Lily and Chorus Category: Animated films